Fireworks Show!
by UmbrellaCo1971
Summary: Jill/Chris. It's the 4th of July, and Barry's having a BBQ for all of Alpha team. Who shows up? What happens? Lemon, one-shot.


Jill Valentine glanced at the calendar. July 4th, 1997. In neat cursive handwriting that she was proud to call her own, read 'Barry's BBQ- 4:30PM"

She then turned to look at the clock on her wall. It read 4PM. "How time flies! I better get ready." Jill mumbled to herself as she forced herself off of the couch. She was just about to take a step towards her bedroom when suddenly her phone started to ring.

She turned around and walked over to it, picking it up. "Hello? Jill speaking."

"Hey, Jilly Bean!"

The voice caused her to smile. She loved Chris' little nickname for her, she found it absolutely adorable.

"Hey yourself, Chrissy Poo!"

She heard Chris give a weak groan. "You know I hate it when you call me that."

Jill giggled. "I know. What's up?"

"Just calling to remind you about Barry's BBQ. I know how forgetful you are." Chris replied. Jill could practically see the smirk on his lips. A blush crawled across her face.

"Oh, shut up. Yeah, I know, I just remembered, actually. 4:30, right?" she replied, running one hand through her short brown locks.

"Yep. Need a ride?" Chris asked.

"That'd be very nice." Jill replied, grinning.

" Alright. See you then, babe."

"See ya."

Jill put the phone back in the receiver, giggling to herself. They'd only been dating for a month or two now, but boy were they close.

She walked into her room and dug through her closet, looking for something appropriate to wear.

She decided on a white tank top with a short red mini skirt paired with a blue choker.

By the time she had finished spritzing herself with perfume, the doorbell rang. Her eyes met the clock again. "4:20...well, I guess Chris likes to get to places on time." She slid on her sandals before opening the door of her apartment.

"Jill. You look fantastic." Chris said, breathless, eying her over.

Jill smiled as she looked over him. He was wearing jean shorts and a white t shirt, as he always did during the hot summer months. "Thanks. You do as well, although would it kill you to show some pride for your country?"

Chris affectionately punched her in the shoulder as they started down the stairs, all the way down to the first level and out the parking lot. They walked hand in hand to Chris' old beat up jeep, before he stopped and stepped aside, gesturing for Jill to get in.

"Ladies first."

Jill gave an eye roll as she climbed into the passenger seat, smoothing down her skirt. Chris shut the door for her and walked around, getting in the driver's seat. As he revved up the engine he eyed Jill again, almost unable to take his eyes off of her.

"What are you looking at?" she asked, brushing her side bangs from her face.

"You."

"How did I know you were going to say that?" Jill replied, causing both man and woman to laugh.

The ride to Barry's was exactly ten minutes, getting Chris and Jill to the BBQ exactly on time. Barry lived on the outskirts of Raccoon, where it wasn't as urban. He had a long winding driveway and a three acre backyard, the perfect place for a bonfire. Chris parked at the end of the driveway, next to a red car that belonged to Joseph Frost.

"We're here!" Chris said, getting out of the car. Jill smiled and followed suit, accompanying Chris to Barry's front door.

Chris knocked, and seconds later, they were greeted by their jolly teammate.

"Chris! Jill! How wonderful it is to see you both, and out of your uniforms!"

Jill grinned as she greeted Barry with a hug. "You too, Barry! Thanks for inviting us!"

"No problem!"

Barry stepped back from the doorway. "Come in, you two! We're just waiting for Wesker, but I honestly doubt he'll show up."

Chris and Jill walked in, looking around the house. It was big and roomy, perfect for Barry's family of four. Moments later, two children, who were both girls and appeared to be close in age appeared, running down the staircase.

Barry chuckled. "Hello girls. I'd like you to meet my friends from work."

He then turned to Chris and Jill. "This is Moira. She's nine." he said, gesturing to the older girl. She was shy, and was looking at the ground.

"This is Polly. She's seven." he said. The younger girl had a big grin on her face, and she clung to her father's side.

"Awww." Jill said, looking at them. "Barry, they're adorable!"

"Yeah, they are." Chris agreed, grinning at the children. They ran back upstairs as quickly as they had come down, disappearing in the blink of an eye.

"They're really quite shy." Barry said, walking onwards, into the kitchen. "They'll warm up to you eventually."

"I'm sure." Chris replied. He watched Barry walk over to the porch entrance and shout "Hey guys, Chris and Jill are here!"

Joseph Frost and Brad Vickers appeared, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey guys! Glad you could both make it!" Frost said, coming over to them, arms folded.

His eyes suddenly flew over to Jill. "Damn, you're looking fine, Valentine."

Chris slowly lifted his head, turning it to glare at Frost. He furrowed his eyebrows, jaw clenched as if he were irritated.

Frost saw it out of the corner of his eye and backed away, slowly. "I'm going outside. I'll be at the fire if you guys wanna talk to me." With those words, he shot a grin at them all before heading outside.

Brad grinned nervously, running a hand through his hair. "I'm going to join Frost. You guys should come too!" He scurried out of the house with surprising speed, causing Chris and Jill to look at each other.

"Stop being so _obvious._" she hissed through clenched teeth, looking at Chris. Their relationship was a secret; if anybody on the STARS team found out, they could get in serious trouble and lose their jobs. They really weren't supposed to be dating.

"I'm sorry, but he was _hitting on you._" Chris whispered. They started to walk towards the fire, out on the deck.

"It's fine. It wasn't like he was trying to date me." Jill pointed out. They walked down the stairs and out into Barry's gigantic yard, an endless field of green. In the center sat a roaring fire, surrounded by logs to sit on. Two were already occupied. Off to the side were a couple of decorative bushes and trees.

"It's so nice here." Jill murmured, walking over to a log. She sat down. "Well, now we're just waiting for Barry...I have no clue where he ran off to."

Chris sat down on a log near Frost. "So what have you guys been up to? Any plans for break?"

"Nope, just hanging around here...waiting for the work week to start again. Yourself?" he responded, wiping his forehead. "Man, there are a lot of mosquitoes here..."

"Eh, just cleaning the house. Claire's making me." he said, chuckling.

"She's always keeping you busy, eh?" Frost asked, swatting the air.

"Yeah. She's growing up so fast...you know, she just graduated high school the other day. My baby sister is all grown up..." Chris' voice trailed off. It was scary to think about; Claire wasn't a little girl anymore. She'd be moving out soon.

"Hey guys! Guess what I have!"

Everyone turned their head to see Barry walking towards them, dragging a giant cooler.

"BEER!" Chris exclaimed, shooting out of his seat. He ran to Barry, yanked open the cooler and grabbed himself a bottle, grinning. "You're the best, man!"

Frost and Brad came over as well, each one grabbing a bottle.

"Come on Jill, you gonna have a drink?" Barry asked, holding up a Sam Adams.

It looked so cold and refreshing on a ninety degree day like this one, so Jill gave in and took the bottle. The cool liquid felt good as she drank it, and before she knew it, she was back up, getting another one.

Chris had downed three before he sat back down, rubbing his head. "I think that's enough; if I drink anymore I'll get completely wasted."

Jill drank the drops from her second bottle before tossing it aside. "Yeah, I think two's good for me. I don't need a hangover tomorrow, thank you very much."

All of the men chuckled, continuing to drink. Barry, being the Irish man he was, downed about six beers before he stopped. He was now buzzed and was dancing around, earning the laughter of his comrades.

The sun was starting to set, and darkness started to befall the STARS members as they continued to talk and occasionally drink. Since Barry was too inebriated to do anything, Chris had brought out the meat and was grilling some burgers and hot dogs. It was getting kind of late, but they had lost track on the time earlier.

"Might as well eat now." Brad said, stretching. The smell of the old grill filled their nostrils, causing everyone's stomach to rumble in discontent.

"Don't worry guys, I've got lots of food coming..." Chris reassured the group, flipping the burgers.

"What time is it, anyway?" Frost asked, looking down at his wrist. "Shit, I forgot my watch."

Brad glanced down at his wrist. "It's 8:30." he replied, looking around at everyone.

"Aren't the fireworks supposed to start soon?" Frost asked, standing up.

"What? Fireworks?" Jill asked, turning to face him.

"Yeah. Barry told us we'd launch Fire crackers at 9...and watch the city fireworks in the distance as well."

Jill raised an eyebrow. "Well, don't expect anything to happen with Barry being as wasted as he is."

They heard the soft pattering of footsteps in the distance. A young woman scurried out, wearing a white dress. She ran over to Barry, who was now passed out on the ground. "Oh Barry." She then turned to face the crowd. "I'm Kathy, Barry's wife." she said, reaching out to shake their hands.

"Nice to meet you, Kathy. Do you know if Barry's going to be okay? He was dancing around and cracking jokes for awhile, but then he just passed out. I don't think he's completely wasted..." Chris said.

Kathy frowned. "How many beers did he down? Six? I'm almost certain he's only lightly buzzed...this guy can drink for ages before becoming wasted. No need to worry, he should wake up soon." She took a sniff of the air. "Ahh, the grill. Thank you for that." she said, turning to Chris.

"No problem." Chris replied. He glanced at the meat. "I think the hot dogs are ready. Who wants one?"

Everyone cried out "Me!"for they were all starving.

Kathy handed out paper plates, and they made a line at the grill to get a hot dog or two. Jill smiled as she plopped it onto her plate. "Finally, food!" She didn't even wait to sit down to eat it.

"Only a few more minutes until the burgers are done." Chris called out. He wiped his hands and grabbed a hot dog for himself, shoving it into his mouth. Never had it tasted better.

Just as Kathy had predicted, Barry woke up fifteen minutes later, rubbing his head. "Oh, I must've passed out. I'm terribly sorry..." he said, taking a seat. He then saw Chris grilling. "Thanks Chris, you've been a great help tonight."

"No problem, Barry. Anytime." Chris replied. "The burgers are ready!"

Once again, Jill, Frost, and Brad all lined up, with Barry at the end of the line. Jill eagerly grabbed a burger. "I haven't had one of these in so long..." she said, returning to her seat to savor the treat that sat before her.

"Yeah, me too actually." Brad agreed, taking a bite of his burger. "Mmm."

Chris turned off the grill and returned to his log, eating his hamburger. "Is everyone stuffed?" he asked.

Frost nodded his head. "I'm just right."

Brad let out a moan. "I think I ate too much." 

Jill wiped her hands on her skirt. "I'm good."

Barry looked up. "I could go for another burger."

Chris tossed him the extra, watching Barry gobble it up.

"Alright, who's ready for fireworks?" Frost exclaimed.

Brad and Barry jumped up, letting out small cheers. "The best part!" they cried out.

Jill glanced at Chris to see his reaction. He seemed to care less about what happened. They locked eyes and he got up, walking away. Jill looked at him peculiarly until she saw him gesturing her to follow him.

When Jill was sure no one was looking, she got up and ran as fast as she could to where Chris was waiting, behind one of the bushes.

"Why are we over here?" Jill asked breathless, collapsing against Chris.

"We can see everything just fine from here." he replied, looking up at the sky. A few of the city fireworks had started to go off.

"But why?" Jill asked. She looked up as well, admiring the glittering lights.

"We're gonna make this an Independence Day to remember, Jill."

Jill looked at him, confused. "Which means...?"

Chris suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders, causing her to look at him. "Jilly Bean, we don't need their help. We can make our own fireworks." He then winked at her, smirking.

Jill let a hand fly to her mouth as she gasped in surprise. She hadn't expected such a thing to come out of his mouth then and there. "Chris, we're at a party! Anybody could find us!"

Chris chuckled. "Why would they want to? They're already preoccupied." He jerked his head towards the others, who were trying to configure the firecrackers. They appeared to have no idea what they were doing.

"True but..."

Jill looked at him. His eyes were sparkling. "Jill, come on, it will be fun. We only have so many opportunities in life..."

Jill let out a few giggles. "Oh fine. Did you bring protection?"

Chris snorted. "What kind of a question is that? Of course, I always have it on me, silly goose."

"Just checking. You know how I-"

She was silenced by Chris' lips smothering her own, and the weight of his body pushed her against the ground. Surprised, she kissed back, prodding her tongue at his lips. He responded by shoving his tongue in her mouth.

Their kissing continued, more vigorously, faces smashed against one another, Jill's legs wrapped around Chris.

Jill let out a soft moan as Chris' hands ran up and down her sides, exploring her body. They stopped at her butt for a moment and Chris smacked in gently, causing Jill to gasp. She wrapped her arms around him, stroking his back with her finger tips.

Chris grinded against her, his arousal growing as he nibbled on her lips, causing Jill to cry out softly.

He pulled his lips away and looked down at Jill, who was smiling at him, her lips red and puffy from kissing.

He kissed along her jawline, his hands stroking her cheeks. She sighed as he trailed kisses down her neck, to her chest. His hands lowered themselves to the bottom of her tank top and lifted it over her head, leaving Jill in her bra.

With little hesitation, Chris slipped his fingers behind Jill and unhooked the bra, flinging it off of her in an instant, freeing her breasts. Jill looked up at him, breathing heavily, before reaching up and pulling off his shirt, throwing it over to the side where her shirt lay.

She stared at his perfectly toned chest in admiration, noticing the start of a six pack. "You must be working out more..." she said, observing how his biceps stood out. She ran a finger along them, mesmerized.

"Of course I am. You're looking better than ever." he said, eyes glued to her breasts. He rested his hands against them, feeling them rise and fall with her breath.

They stayed like that for a moment, just watching each other, waiting for one another to make the next move.

Jill watched as he started to fondle them, in such a way that was very pleasuring. She squirmed as his fingers pinched her nipples, and threw her head back. "Oh my God, Chris..."

He smirked, before pulling away. "You like that? You want some more?"

Jill suddenly jumped up, pouncing on top of Chris. She growled as she tugged down his jean shorts at once, leering at him.

Chris stared in shock; Jill had never been one to take top dog, ever. "Woah there now..."

"You liked it." A smirk was manifested on her lips. She was obviously delighted.

"Of course I did." Chris slid off his boxers, freeing his shaft. It stood fully erect, and Jill stared in wonder, wetting herself at the sight.

Chris started to stroke it playfully, flopping it around, his eyes locked on Jill.

She started to squirm and fidget, her eyes fixated on it.

"Come on, what are you waiting for? We don't have all night."

Jill slid off her skirt, revealing the thong she had subconsciously put on. Chris' eyes widened.

She slowly peeled it off, putting it aside as she stared at her lover, completely unclothed.

Chris had put on the condom, and was now applying the lube.

"You really are well prepared." Jill observed. Chris motioned for her to come closer.

Jill crawled over, and Chris pulled her into another lip lock, forcing her against the ground.

She elicited a moan as he groped her breasts, his tip poking her entrance teasingly. He moved his lips to her ear, his breath hot on her neck. "I love you."

Jill cried out as he thrust inside of her, and Chris had to clamp one hand over her mouth. "Shh...we don't want to get caught, remember?" She nodded quickly, grabbing on to Chris' waist and pinning him close.

Chris slowly slid out, and thrust his member back in, causing Jill to bite down on his shoulder to contain herself.

The friction felt absolutely amazing like it did every time they did it...but somehow the sensation never got tiring.

Chris grunted as he increased his pace, slamming into Jill, in and out, in and out. She was tight around his throbbing appendage, just pleasuring him even more. "Dammit, Jill..." he muttered as he bit his lip to keep from crying out.

Jill bucked her hips upwards with every thrust, trying to bring herself as close to the edge as possible. Chris watched her, arms wrapped around her delicate frame as he bent down to kiss her again, his eyes closed.

Jill leaned up to return the kiss, her lower regions throbbing, her vision blurred as she continued to thrust. The friction inside was driving her crazy, and she was tempted to reach down and help herself along.

Chris was going as fast and as hard as he could now, and both were letting out small grunts and cries, grabbing onto each other. Sweat trickled down Chris' neck.

"Agh Jill...I don't know how much longer I can last..."

"Me neither..." she panted, rubbing against him.

That was enough for Chris to reach his climax. He let out a loud grunt, not even caring if anybody heard, collapsing beside Jill.

Moments later, Jill hit hers, screaming as she saw stars, and collapsed on top of Chris.

"That was amazing..."

Chris smirked as he ran his fingers through Jill's chocolate tresses, which were now drenched with sweat. "Quite the workout, I'd say."

They both heard Frost, in the distance say, "Dude, what was that? And where's Chris and Jill?"

Jill and Chris looked at each other, and grabbed their clothes, slipping them on as fast as they could.

"Shit, shit, shit. I knew this was a bad idea." Jill hissed as she tugged on her bra and pulled up her mini skirt.

"But it was so worth it, wasn't it?" Chris asked, smirking as he threw on his shirt and pants.

"Well, yeah but-"

"No buts." Chris said smirking. He watched Jill slip on her tank top. "Okay, let's go catch up with the others." she said, stepping out from behind the bushes.

"Sounds like a plan." Chris agreed. They both ran over to the fire, sweaty, red faced and breathless.

Everybody turned to face them, wearing the most puzzled expressions that both Chris and Jill had ever seen.

"What happened to you two?" Barry exclaimed, jumping up. He eyed over Jill, whose skirt was on at a crooked angle. She had grass stains on her elbows and legs, her hair was a mess, and she was smiling like a fool.

"We ran a mile." Jill replied quickly, and Chris nodded in agreement, whose pants were on backwards and shirt was stained with sweat.

Barry raised an eyebrow. "Around here? Why?"

Jill shrugged. "We had a lot of energy from the food and alcohol...we couldn't let it go to waste. Chris started chasing me around...and what do you know!"

"Alright, Jill. Whatever you say. You guys missed the fireworks show. Shame."

"We saw parts of it. They were amazing." Chris said, grinning at Barry.

Brad and Frost were just watching, speechless.

"It looks like they were attacked by zombies or somethin'." Frost whispered to Brad.

Once everybody had gone back to what they were doing, Chris turned to Jill.

"Yeah right, we ran a mile."

"Well, we needed an ex-"

"A mile of sex, yes." Chris interrupted, whispering.

Jill burst out into hysterical laughter, clamping one hand over her mouth.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"What now?"

"I must be buzzed." Jill said in response. She grabbed another beer and held it up in the air. "To the best Fourth of July ever!"

Everyone exchanged glances before laughing and raising up their bottles. "To the best Fourth of July ever!"


End file.
